Insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) are semiconductor devices particularly suitable for use in power applications. IGBTs handle both high voltages and high currents with small die sizes and with relatively low “on” resistance. In addition, IGBTs can be switched rapidly, thereby making IGBTs useful as switches in three phase inverters for high power, alternating current motor applications, such as motors used to drive electric, hybrid and fuel cell vehicles. Signals are provided and received by IGBTs through interconnects to the semiconductor switching devices in the IGBTs. However, some conventional interconnects in IGBTs may have problems with reliability and stability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide semiconductor subassemblies having more stable and reliable interconnects. It is also desirable to provide semiconductor modules with semiconductor subassemblies having more reliable and stable interconnects. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods of manufacturing semiconductor subassemblies to provide more stable and reliable interconnects. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.